Marry Me Or Die
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Matsudaira wants Bishie, oops I mean Sadist to marry Nobume but Sougo wants Kagura. He offered a new job to the Yorozuya for this and had a deal with China to be his wife. Please Enjoy :


Kyaaa~ MINNA! Here's another OkiKagu One Shot for everyone because I'm really obsessed with this pairing. Sup!

**Title: Marry Me Or You'll Die  
Pairing: Okita S./Kagura  
Series/Manga: GINTAMA !  
Disclaimer: Ow, please- Sorachi Sama owns this, and I hope, he'll make more Okikagu moments in the manga ;)**

"Gin-San, Kagura-Chan, wake up! It's already morning!" Shinpachi's alarm clock voice is here again to torture Gin and Kagura from their dreamland. They really hate to wake up especially every morning "NANDAYO SHINPACHI-KUN!" Gin retorted. "It's too early, Bakayaro!" He continued. "EARLY MY ASS, It's already 11:30 A.M!" And a sudden pillow attack will land on Shinpachi's plain face. "What's with this noise?" Kagura will ask sleepily. This is their everyday living, poor Mama Shinpachi who's always in trouble because of his Employer and another co-worker. A daily riot to complete their day was interrupted by a doorbell. "Shinpachi, you open the door, if it's Catherine whack her in the face!" Gin commanded. "Why don't you do it? It's your fault for losing our client profit in the Pachinko Parlor!" Shinpachi replied angrily. "KAGURA! IT MIGHT BE A CLIENT OPEN THE DOOR" Gin now commanded Kagura. "No, I don't want to! Because with both of you my life is completely a lie and contained inside of a fiction!" Kagura replied dramatically! Oh, poor client outside, no one wants to entertain him. But with Shinpachi's attitude he'll never win to those two idiots so he decided that he'll open the door because it's not a big deal though. "YES! YOROZUYA OFFI—Uh? Okita-San." Shinpachi said as if he was surprised or a sudden Hold-up.

-NEXT SCENE-

"So, Souichiro-Kun, what's the matter?"

"Sougo, danna, it's Sougo"

"It doesn't matter anyway, Souichiro, Souma, Takeshi why are you here?"

"Gin-San, Takeshi is really a different name from Sougo, it's obvious." Shinpachi interfered.

"So Sadist, Why are you here anyway?" Kagura interfered.

"China…" He replied nonchalantly.

"Aaah.. Baka! Don't China me!" She replied

"Yes right. You. Marry me now!" He commanded.

THUNDER AND LIGHTNING STRUCK!

Kagura felt her heart beat a little bit faster than normal and her face was a mess because of the tomato colored cheeks she had. "W-What are you talking about! And W-w-w-why W-would I m-m-marry you!" She retorted to stop the awkwardness of silence. "Because Matsudaira-san wants me to marry Nobume to unite the Shinsengumi and the Mimawarigumi." He said indifferently.

"I-i-if I s-say n-no?"

"Then I'll kill you or better yet, I'll kill every client that will try to come here. C'mon China, a Yorozuya would never argue to his salary maker."

"KAGURAAA! SAY YES SAY YES OR WE'RE DONE!" Gin commanded.

"I-if I say Yes?"

"Hmmm, daily supply of Strawberry Milk and Chocolate parfait for Danna."

" KAGURAAA! SAY YES SAY YES OR WE'RE DONE!" Gin commanded.

"No"

"Otsuu's newest album for megane"

"KAGURAAA! SAY YES SAY YES OR WE'RE DONE!" Gin and Shinpachi commanded.

"No"

"Weekly issue of Jump for you and Danna."

"KAGURAAA! SAY YES SAY YES OR WE'RE DONE!" Gin commanded.

"Nah."

"Eat all you can for you."

"KAGURAAA! SAY YES SAY YES OR WE'RE DONE!" Gin commanded.

"Hmmm… uhm, NO?"

"KAGURA YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU SAY NO TO GRACES!"

"Sukonbu China. Sukonbu supply for a month."

"DEAL."

**-And they got out of the situation.**

"First, we have to buy a wedding ring." Sougo told Kagura what to do and they went to a near Jewelry Shop to buy a cheap diamond ring.

"Choose." Sougo commanded Kagura.

She saw a beautiful ring with a red jewel matching Sougo's eyes and she liked it. She told Sougo to have a look at that, but that was an expensive and original one so she looked for another. A plain fake diamond ring was chosen and TA~DAH they were couple.

"Is it alright? Can we meet that sick pervert now?" Kagura asked. She didn't know that Sougo also bought the ring she first demanded. A smirk was formed on his lovely face.

-Next Scene-

The Shinsengumi members were waiting for him. "AAh, Sougo, you're finally here, Matsudaira-San wants to meet you." Kondo greeted. They made their way to Matsudaira and he introduced Kagura as his beloved wife.

"I don't believe yah." Matsudaira commented.

"It's true-desaa" Sougo replied.

"Prove it."

Sougo was about to kiss her when a blush popped out of his fluffy cheeks.

'China, there's no other way.' He thought and looked at China. China widened her eyes when she realized the awkward situation. A bright red was coming out of her pale face when a blood came out of her nose.

"Huh? Areh? Nani? What the hell is happening?" Sougo asked while her nosebleed is currently unstoppable.

"Hey, Okita, are you sure she's your wife?" Matsudaira asked.

Kagura snapped out of that embarrassing moment and immediately answered.

"O-o-of C-course I am!" She retorted. "That's the truth, I love him he loves me period!"

"Really?" Matsudaira interrogated. "You love him?"

"YES—" and a sudden pause before she began again. " I-I-I…"

"I love her, she loves me period." Sadist interfered before he would lose his appearance here. Bwahahaha, I'm sorry Sou-chan! 'Shut up it's your fault author.' Oh, sorry (;_;)

"We have to go Matsudaira-san." Sougo said and they went out of the room.

They went to his room to make a fake marriage contract which they both didn't like to do. They were too lazy but they need to pretend. Kagura felt a little sleepy so she rested her head on his desk. He observed her, poked her cheeks and thought of sketching on her face. He poked again her cheeks to see if she was awake and when he confirmed that she's asleep, a sadist grin came out from his beautiful bishounen face 'HEY STOP THAT BISHOUNEN THINGY!' oops, sorry. He inched a little bit closer to sketch perfectly but his heart beat faster when he realized that she opened her eyes already. Nose-to –nose, a blush came from their faces. To hide her blushing face that's really over-exposed, she punched Sougo and caught him off-guard so he fell.

"Ouch, ITAI China!" He said angrily.

"Rapist!" She yelled.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked

"Y-y-you're b-blushing too."

"Of course not." *blushing bishounen* 'Hey author wanna die?' oops, sorry…

"Yes you are." *bushing Kagura*

"Then admit it you like me." Sougo commanded no I mean threatened.

"In your dreams sucker!" China retorted. "I'll never give a damn abou-" She haven't finished her sentence yet when Sougo smack her lips with his. It lasted for 30 minutes but there's no response of lust just a stunned tsundere and a cherry bishounen. 'I'm done with this. Gotta kill the author.' I'm really sorry I didn't mean that, kill the keyboard it has its own life!

Actually it's just a slowmo version but if you want to make it on normal speed, probably it was 15 minutes. After Sougo parted their lips and faces, there was a dumbfounded Kagura and her nose slightly dropped a small amount of blood.

"I hate you." She said while covering her nose.

"Thanks. Same to you." He replied uninterestedly.

Next day, Kagura felt something wrong with her stomach every time she thinks about Sougo. And what wrong is she liked it that she supposedly not. And her face became red again, spirals curling on her cerulean eyes, butterflies on her stomach just like when she eats something sour other than Sukonbu and a blood continuously dripping from her nose. She tried cooking for Sougo. 'WHAT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' She made some Onigiris and an octopus hotdog with pork tonkatsu just like a Middle School Girl cooking for her Senpai. Gosh I hate those scenes seriously haha XD!

She went to the Shinsengumi HQ to look for her err-Husband.

"Good Morning! Where's my husband?" She asked a Shinsengumi member currently waving a badminton racket as if it's his sword. "Ah Yorozuya-San, captain is doing his paper works there. Is that a bento for him?" Yamazaki asked. "Yes. But I don't think I'll give him these, I better eat this all bwahaha!" China replied. She was there when she saw a Shinsengumi no, 'it's not a Shinsengumi. A girl in a Shinsengumi uniform white version?' Yup, the Mimawarigumi. "And what are you doing here?" Sougo asked the girl in white uniform and black hair. Kagura decided to hide. "I thought you're married so Sasaki-San told me to get rid of the girl." She replied. "But I think I don't want to, because in manga, we're the Sadist three." She continued. 'Nobume? Is she that Nobume girl?' Kagura thought to herself and when she's about to look Nobume said something "I want you XXX" and immediately kissed Sougo on the lips that he eventually released. He doesn't understand why her lips are not good. Nobume was a good kisser, he admits it but he didn't feel great as if they were her lips. Wait, her lips? Kagura's lips? He preferred Kagura's lips to kiss him. They were shocked when Kagura accidentally dropped the bento box. Stunned and a little ache was felt inside her chest. Feels like she barely stands, the butterflies in her stomach became bees that needles her veins, her heart was like falling to her ass and she was pissed off, something was snaking her arms and legs and her stupid heart commands her to cry but her brain commands her to don't. She can't keep her tears so she looked down on her bento to cover her face. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you" Avoiding to sob and break her voice. She got the onigiris and the other foods on the floor. She ran outside to get out of the situation. Sougo went after her. "Hey" Nobume said nonchalantly. "It's your fault." Sougo replied angrily and seriously as if Nobume is a target to assassinate and he ran outside to follow the girl.

"Hey! Stop following me!"

"I won't China."

"What do you want me to do for you to stop following me jerk!"

"Then stop moving."

Kagura stopped moving and Sougo went beside her.

"Forget the contract and marry her! I don't need a Sukonbu supply from you!"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay, the contract is over."

"Then, we're not married again?"

"Yes China, the contract is over… But-"

"But?"

Sougo kneeled down that all the Shinsengumi members saw their dramatic scene. They went near to them and look what's happening.

"S-S-Sadist! Wh-what's that?"

"Let's get rid of the contract… And make another one. The real one China."

"S-S-Sadist, a-a-are y-you pro-proposing?"

He didn't give a respond.

She saw the familiar ring. It was the first ring she demanded and he bought it for her. Her heart bit faster and faster than ever and her eyes and lips are slowly widened. 'He's so sweet'

"What if it's a y-y-yes?"

"Then I'll give you a Sukonbu supply forever plus Danna's parfaits and Megane's Otsuu album."

"If it's a No?"

"China."

"Yes?"

"There you said it. It's a yes!"

"No! I mean, Why!"

"Marry me or you'll Die."

"Deal."

And everyone was very happy for the couple! KYAAAA!

**Omake: **

Kagura: You like Nobume's kiss?  
Sougo: And why? Are you jelous?  
Kagura: OF COURSE NOT!  
Sougo: No China, You are.  
Kagura: *got mad while blushing and gave bishounen a german supplex*  
Sougo: OKAY! I'M REALLY MAD, I'LL PUT THE AUTHOR'S NAME ON THE D**TH N*T*!  
Author: I'm Sorry! Just let me make the OMAKE 2!

**Omake 2: **

Author: Woaw, thanks to that bishie, he let me do this Omake 2.  
Shin: Author you're so rude, we doidn't have enough exposure!  
Gin: Shinpachi it's alright as long as she promised to give us Chocolate Parfaits and Strawberry milks and your Otsuu Album.  
Author: It's not me who promised that it's Bishie.  
Bishie: HEY! STOP THAT BISHOUNEN THINGY! And the author will provide you those danna.  
Kagura: HEY! HOW ABOUT MY SUKONBU!  
Author: Okay, the end!  
BISHIE: HEY!

**A/N: **I hope you like this one! Pwooosh! And gomenasai Sougo for calling you Bishie. Just don't put my name on the D**th N*t*. Thanks for reading. I would love some reviews from you beautiful and handsome creatures :)


End file.
